Under the moon
by CyrusBryn
Summary: The moon can show us many things, but most importantly it shows us love. I UPDATED THE STORY!


A small White Tabby queen sat in her yard and watched the moon rise and grow brighter. She sighed emotionally knowing she would have to wait another whole year before she could return to Junkyard, where she made friendships and memories.

The night was warm with a hot breeze perfect for sleeping. She knew her owner would be calling her in soon; she was never allowed to stay outside and sleep, which bothered the White Tabby. She took one last long look at the blue moon and went inside saving her owner the trouble of coming to the door way and yelling for her.

Fast asleep in her blankets and pillows she dreamed. Dreamed of the friendships she had made and the adventures she explored with those friends.

As the moon slowly lowered a white and brown tom walked slowly through the dark cold lonely streets. His fur was silky smooth from the recent rain. He had walked a long time wanting to find a place to stay to dry his fur. He walked down a skinny alley and every once in a while he'd jump over a puddle of dirty water. Knowing that the cats of Junkyard had already seen him and wished him good wishes and a safe journey home he couldn't go back. It was not right to him, coming talking playing saying goodbye and leaving then coming back.

As he thought about where he could go and rest and dry his fur he accidentally stepped into a puddle of gasoline. He looked down and sighed in frustration and annoyance. He knew the puddle was there so why did he step in it? He knew why, he was thinking about Electra. She was a really good friend of his and he was starting to develop feelings for her.

"Damn it." He swore before he shook himself out the best he could.

The moon had only an hour left before its sky was taken over by the warm yellow sun. Her yard was still, the grass swayed gently in the light breeze. A body landed feet first on the swaying grass, which caused the grass to be implanted into the ground. The body made its way towards the house and found its way in by the window that was cracked open.

The White Tabby lifted her head in wonder. She listened carefully for the slightest noise or moment; after a moment she heard faint footsteps of paws on wood flooring. She got out from underneath her warm blankets and went to discover what the soft noise was.

She walked around the corner of the hall slowly and saw a body curled up by the fireplace sleeping peacefully. The Tabby was speechless. She knew the scent of the animal, smelt like the Junkyard she missed very badly.

She walked slowly towards the body, she smelt the air once more and the scent of the city and smoke and a tint of gasoline filled her nostrils. She approached the cat resting at her paws. He didn't look familiar, she'd met every cat at the Junkyard and his face was not one she knew.

She lightly tabbed his shoulder but there was no response from him. Again she tabbed his shoulder again no response. She was about to tab for the third time when he sat up quickly and hissed. She left back onto her tail and back.

He looked at her and her him. She picked herself up and cocked her head as she continued looking at him, "What's your name?" She asked.

His stare did not stray away from her, it lingered into her eyes.

"What is your name?" She asked again.

"Tumblebrutus, Tumble." He said finally. He walked up to her and sniffed her ear, "What's your name?"

"Cettie, Etcetera. Why are you here?"

"I needed a place to sleep in safety."

"Why here?"

"Why not?"

Etcetera wanted to know why she hadn't seen him at the Junkyard. He answered her with, 'I was wondering around town and having fun. I wasn't thinking of the Junkyard at that time.' He also added, 'I was the Junkyard before I came here.'

She nodded as he told her his story. Somehow she knew what he was telling her wasn't lies but the friendly truth.

Tumblebrutus couldn't help but look at her more. He'd hope she didn't notice, which she didn't she was asleep next to him. He sighed lightly and thought of Electra one more time before he drifted out to sleep.

When Tumblebrutus awoke he found that Etcetera had already been up and was playing by herself with a ball yarn. Tumblebrutus only knew to find yarn at the Junkyard so seeing her playing with it surprised him a little.

"Cettie?"

"Yes?" She asked looking up at him, "It's about time you got up." She smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." She walked up to him and nuzzled his head, "Did any of the cats mention me at all when you were there?"

Tumblebrutus thought for a moment, "Yes actually. I believe, he's fairly new at the yard, if I remember correctly his name was Admetus."

"Addie talked about me?" She asked excited. Tumblebrutus looked at her and she looked at him suddenly, "Sorry Tumble."

"It's okay."

Etcetera noticed Tumblebrutus didn't look so happy, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tumblebrutus said before he walked away.

Etcetera tackled him and kissed his neck suddenly. Which surprised him and herself.

"What you do that for?" He asked on his back with her straddling him. Her paw went suddenly to her nose, "Sorry."

"It's…okay really. It just surprised me was all I didn't think you'd do that. I mean you were wrapped up in Admetus that I didn't think you'd kiss me."

"Would it be okay if I do it again?" Etcetera asked blushing.

"What about Admetus?"

"I only see him once a year Tumble I don't think it will work."

Tumblebrutus looked away, "What about Electra?" He asked to himself quietly.

"What?"

Tumblebrutus looked at her with shock, "What?"

"You said Electra."

"No I didn't." He said quickly.

"Yes you did!" She yelled.

Tumblebrutus' eyes frantically looked around, "No I didn't."

Etcetera got off of him and stared at him, "You like Electra?"

Tumblebrutus couldn't hide it anymore, "Yes I did but not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because there's someone else."

"Who?"

Tumblebrutus walked up to her and licked her ear, "You."

The days continued and soon Etcetera's owner adopted Tumblebrutus into the family. The White Tabby and White and Brown patched Tom played all day. They walked and joked around with each other as well. Etcetera was really happy, she never had anyone to play with but with Tumblebrutus there she did. Every day, every hour.

Tumblebrutus was lying on his back with Etcetera's head rested peacefully on his chest, Cettie?" He purred, "Cettie, you want to have kittens?"

Etcetera didn't pull her head up, "Tumble we're still kittens ourselves. How's that going to work?"

"If we're too young than pledge to me that when we are older we will have kittens."

Etcetera lifted her head and licked his cheek, "Tumblebrutus when you and I reach the age for kittens we will have kittens."

"I love you." He purred gently into her ear.

"I love you too." Soon they both were purring and licking noses and cheeks.

Etcetera laid her head back down onto her lover's chest and he curled up beside her getting as close to her as possible. They slept peacefully under the night sky crystallized by bright stars and the blue moon.


End file.
